1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reconfigurable integrated circuit device, and in particular relates to a reconfigurable integrated circuit device for automatic construction of a circuit for initialization when power is turned on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A reconfigurable integrated circuit device has a plurality of processor elements and a network for connection of the processor elements, and based on configuration data output by a sequencer in response to an external or internal event, processor elements and the network are configured to construct an arbitrary operating state or operational circuit.
A traditional programmable microprocessor of the prior art sequentially reads in order commands stored in memory. Hence the number of commands which can be executed simultaneously by a single microprocessor is limited, and there is a limit to the microprocessor processing capacity.
On the other hand, the above reconfigurable integrated circuit device is provided in advance with a plurality types of processor elements including ALUs having the functions of an adder, multiplier, comparator and similar, delay circuits and counters; and with a network connecting processor elements, and based on configuration data from a state transition control portion comprising a sequencer, the processor elements and network are reconstructed in a desired configuration, and in this operating state prescribed operations are executed. If a plurality of computation circuits are constructed from a plurality of processor elements, these operational circuits can be caused to execute data processing simultaneously. And, when data processing in one operating state is completed, other configuration data can be used to construct another operating state, and in this state different data processing can be performed.
Thus through dynamic reconstruction of different operating states, a reconfigurable integrated circuit device can improve data processing performance for large quantities of data, and can enhance the overall processing efficiency. A reconfigurable integrated circuit device is for example described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-312481.